Tortured Souls
by B.G.L.I
Summary: After the rescue of Kohaku, Sango realizes that she no longer wishes to be apart of the inugami. But restarting her life proves to hold more challenges and surprises than expected, especially when a cold hearted demon lord asks a favor one day....


**

* * *

****Tortured Souls  
****Chapter One: What's Given, What's Taken Away**

* * *

She slept like a baby, curled up against the full-sized version of her pet neki bi. Her breathing came raggedly, like she was caught in the middle of a bad dream. The frown on her face sensually explored the curves of her mouth, the fire bouncing of her, making her the hellish creature the came out in battle. The wispy strings of her hair fell into her perfect face, and all he could do was admire.

Out of the vast amount of women Miroku had ever known, she was by far the most attractive. She had a strength that burned to be tested, but also a vulnerability that spoke wonders of the secrets she kept to herself. He fantasized about her at night, lusted for her by day. The times he was able to feel the soft flesh of her behind has lessened lately, she wasn't in the mood. It seemed that she was a new person completely for her personality had changed all together.

Miroku's eyes slipped away from the woman he adored to the boy sleeping quietly besides her.

Kohaku had been with them for weeks but his weariness of the kid hadn't wavered yet. The women were thrilled to have him back; they cooed and caressed him, fed him more and took him on joy walks. Inuyasha had stopped waiting for him to attack them, he knew that. But that didn't mean he liked the kid one bit. Naraku wouldn't waste time trying to lure them into security, not when his jewel shard was being purified and taken by the enemy.

Yes, that was still something that remained unsolved. Miroku's eyes shifted again, from Kohaku to Kagome. The girl had only touched the boy's shivering, blackened back and the jewel shard just fell out. Sango cried when Kohaku keeled over after it was out, she'd even gone as far as lunging at Kagome for killing her brother. If Inuyasha had interfered, it was without a doubt Kagome would've faced serious injuries for daring to hurt her darling little brother. But there hadn't been a need for his help, Kohaku started to scream and Sango immediately went to his side.

He had every memory, every heartache and evil deed. He screamed until he passed out from the shock, and every day that followed turned out to be a war between the friends.

Inuyasha didn't trust him, wanted him gone or just plain dead. Miroku, jealous of the attention the other male received by HIS Sango, took Inuyasha's side on the vote the boy should leave until he could be trusted. Shippo was scared of him, with good cause of course, the boy did do a great deal of screaming in the middle of the night. But Kagome, with her infinite good heart, swore up and down that Naraku's hold on the boy was forever lost. Thus, with a few smiles (and sits) he was welcomed. It didn't stop the cold shoulder he occasionally received by either males, or the way Shippo flinched when Kohaku reached to touch him. In fact, because they were forced to accept the strange, possessed boy, it made their healing with the matter much slower. Even two months after, Inuyasha and Miroku still took turns watching the group as they slept, just in case.

Kagome and Sango weren't stupid; they knew no one really trusted the kid. They did their best to entertain and shower him with love, but he knew as well. He wasn't invited on the hunting trips or allowed to bathe with the boys. He was excluded out of games and wasn't let in on jokes. Miroku knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stand the child. Once a pawn, always a pawn. It seemed that the girls simply disregarded the reality that Kohaku had chosen to give himself over as a slave to Naraku. They had forgotten that Kohaku was used and killed with partially a free will. Once a pawn, always a pawn.

And because the boy was with them, without the hold of the jewel, did not mean that he was never in the clutches of their bitter enemy. Inuyasha had lost a lover, a friend to the evil hanyou. Miroku had lost an entire childhood, a life for something he had no control over. Sango lost everything, everything she'd known and left nothing but memories. She of all people should've' realized how out of place, how wrong it was for them to have Kohaku as an ally. Even little Shippo, who lost his parents, saw how ironic, how utterly ridiculous it was for them to peak over their shoulder in fear when an enemy slept, ate, laughed, and traveled with them.

Miroku's face hardened in contempt, eyes boring into the face of the child, hoping that he'd wake with the feel of hate covering his form. How many people had met their end under the sharp edge of his scythe? How many times did sibling go against sibling? How many times did he have to comfort Sango from the spiritual pain it put her though being thrown against her only remaining family? He had hurt them far too much to be pulled into open arms. There were only two whom gave such naïve embraces, and two would be the only numbers he'd ever receive.

He switched to Sango, only to be surprised that the fire reflected a trail of tears falling down her cheeks, and those doe brown eyes crying out for him to save her.

"Why do you look at him so?" she whispered. She pushed herself up partially, her arms shaking as if it were a great task. She glanced over to her brother, he slept peacefully. With his presence noted, she turned back to him, still pleading for his answer. He swallowed hard, feeling like a jackass for letting his contempt show when it was directed at someone he should love as much as he loved that one's sister.

"Sango I-" he cleared his cracking voice, highly embarrassed and hoping that she didn't think any worse of him, "Sango I'm sorry that I can't control my distrust-" she didn't let him finish.

"Why can't you trust him? He's done nothing in the time he's been with us. Why can't you just be nice or lie?" the tears were coming faster now. Miroku watched Kagome turn in her sleep, muttering something about evil tests. Knowing how weary everybody was after their long travels, he gave her a look that told her to keep her voice down. He sighed, running his fingers through his short hair which was currently falling boyishly in his face.

"Sango it's not him really, it's Naraku," he moved closer after realizing that their whispering still disturbed the sleep of others.

"He no longer belongs to Naraku! He's here for real this time! For real, Miroku!" the desperation crept into her voice like an unwanted sickness. He flinched at her distress, knowing that he was the one that caused it.

"You're right," he murmured lowly, distracted as her salty tears started to trace the soft flesh of her cheeks Even though they were having a serious conversation, even though she was angry, even though his enemy lay close enough to touch, he was ensnared by the sheer beauty she was graced with.

His mind wandered towards a pool of heated feelings. He thought of how pretty she was with her hair unbound, with it falling around her face like a loose beast. He thought of her tears that added a sparkle to her eye that just invited you into the depths of her soul. The curve of her body called to him, so vulnerable, so close yet so far.

He went for a long run, pushing himself forward enough to plant a light kiss on her lips. He smiled once tasting the saltiness, but also something else, something pure, sensual and remarkable. She tasted like an exotic fruit, she looked like a princess. The fire enhanced the surprised look that crossed her eyes, but he wasn't that blind. He knew when a woman wanted him; he'd made it his business to know. How she was staring at him, as if trying to read his reasoning, how her body instantly tensed and how her bottom lips disappeared as she thought of her feelings on his brazen action. A pleased little grin started to form on her when Kohaku whimpered.

"_I didn't wanna do it! I didn't wanna do it! Rin! Rin I'm so sorry!" _he started to thrash and wail in his dream. Sango moved from Miroku as if he were a snake, rearing to bite. She cooed over Kohaku, trying to get him to settle down. Kohaku's hands slapped at her, clawed into her, tore the skin from her face but she didn't do anything but let the tears come anew.

"Kohaku," she whispered voice cracking and full of worry. "Kohaku please wake up,"

He fought on, screaming now. His voice stilled the wind and froze the animals wandering the forest. Inuyasha shot up, Kagome did as well. Kiara licked her young master's face reassuringly as the screams died in his throat and he stared up into three pairs of worried eyes. Sango's sigh of relief fell flat as she glanced into the furious faces of both Inuyasha and Miroku. Even Kagome looked a bit miffed over being awoken for the second time that night.

Have you ever felt like an outsider in your own family, with the people that you adore and cherish? Sango had the luxury of always feeling a part of the quirky group of revenge seeking youkai and humans. Now, it seemed that such a jewel had gone. As she stared into the faces of her companions, she realized she wasn't doing them any good. They were all in desperate need of sleep, even Inuyasha. He hadn't gotten a nap in weeks, and his crankiness had reached an all time high.

She also realized something even more horrible, that at the moment, Naraku would have a doubtless win over them if he'd chosen that moment to attack them. She stared at Kohaku, laden with sweat and whimpering periodically as the nightmare's shifted out of his over-tortured mind. Could Inuyasha have been right? Could Miroku have a point? Could this be nothing more than another devious plan forged by hanyou Naraku? Could he have given Kohaku back for Sango to nurse and fall in love with all over again, only to rip away so that she'd be weaker? Yes, he loved such games, he loved inflicting such pain. She gulped, stroking the clammy forehead of her brother, hoping that in doing so she'd receive some type of insight of Naraku's plan.

"It's okay Kohaku, we're all here," Kagome's voice held an obvious yawn, she was still so tired, so frail. Everybody was responsible for everybody, and right now they were all sitting ducks.

The thought of leaving them crossed her mind, and she was too sad to shake it away. She needed Kohaku more than her revenge, more than her friend's love and support. The desire to keep her brother fueled her movements since she first fell from the arrows almost a year ago. She needed a past more than she needed air.

As everyone settled in for an early breakfast, seeing as that his bloodcurdling scream wouldn't allow anyone further rest that morning, Sango soothed her baby brother back into the dream realm. She knew that she had at least five hours to come up with a plan to help her friends as well as herself. The options she had were to leave until Kohaku was well enough to travel, or to stay and watch them all weaken slowly. The second was not about to happen, so the first was the one she settled on.

The smell of ramen and fish rose into the air, taking her from her intense thoughts. Her stomach let out a huge moan, bringing Miroku's eyes to her own. He chuckled at her, laying a big heap of ramen in a bowl for her, and giving her his piece of fish, which was one of the largest. She smiled gratefully, thanking him with her silence and quickly digging in. It wasn't silent, none of their meals ever were. Inuyasha slurped at his food nosily, bringing etiquette lessons from Kagome and taunts from the ever-playful Shippo. By the time Sango had finished, Inuyasha had just dug himself from another crater and Kagome was searching for a spring to bathe into. Shippo was crying and fingering the large knot that was growing on the top of his furry head while Inuyasha's profanity had Kagome blushing a beet red and threatening him all over again. Sango didn't mind smiling, this was the life she was so accustomed to living.

With food tucked safely inside her stomach, she stretched gracefully, extending her body pass normal boundaries and getting every crack and crick from her bones. Both boys watched her with interest as she resembled a cat for a second. With a snort of his own, Inuyasha plunged Miroku into a tough debate on whether bear or tiger youkai were harder to beat. Sango knew from experience that neither were really tough, for bear youkai were a bit slower than the average human and tiger youkai's eyesight couldn't stand bright lights. As she lazily sashayed in the direction Inuyasha said a spring could be found, she thought about all of her defeated enemies and smiled to herself. The toughest thing she'd ever fought was a celestial youkai two years back. The damn thing would disappear just as you threw a perfectly aimed blow, many exterminators perished that day, most from falling on their own weapons after missing the demon. Sango had been the one to finish it off, sending her boomerang way over his head. He'd turned to mock her, telling her that children should stay at home when her weapon silenced him forever. An intimidating little cackle escaped her throat as she realized those that underestimated her never made it back to their clans to brag.

She had a lot to be proud about, she had many accomplishments under her belt for one so young. She felt her coming of age party was only days ago, when in reality, her sixteenth year passed four years back. She stopped before she reached the spring, her eyes opened wide. She was twenty years old, twenty, still unmarried, still without child, and still without anything to hold on to. She shook her head, unwilling to dwell long on things that were best forgotten.

Instead she grabbed three big stones and walked over to where Kagome had a fire already blazing. Kagome smiled as she tossed her own rocks into the fire, watching them heat happily. There was no talking, no need. She enjoyed her relationship with Kagome. They didn't need words to fill their time, life was too easily wasted with words. Instead they stayed in a comfortable, companionable silence as they heated rocks, tossing the hottest ones into the still water.

Sango checked the dam Kagome had built and found it quite sufficient. Lately, Kagome had really started to pull her own weight in the group. It wasn't like nobody understood that Kagome was too young and inexperienced to be a great fighter, but nobody could really understand. They'd all come from well to do families, and all of them knew a thing or two about fighting since the time they first learned to walk. Kagome's sheltered life in her own world had her unprepared for the feudal era. She didn't know about heating rocks, making a natural bath, hunting, cooking, or skinning….nothing. Sango had done a good job at making her handy. In fact, Kagome did a lot of the work nowadays, and most of the time she did it better than everyone else.

Regret logged into her heart. Sango knew that Kagome would have to be the first to know that she was leaving; she'd be the one that'd take it the hardest. As they eased into the deliciously warm water, Kagome idly talked about some of the characters from her own world. Sango listened to a point, more focused on the words she'd use to tell the girl she called a sister, why she was deserting her. Finally after the rambling continued on far too long, Sango stopped lathering the other girl's hair to stare her in the face. Kagome solemnly looked back, confusion etched in her face over her friend's sudden change in mood.

"Sango what is it?" she asked gently touching her arm. Sango waded back to her end of the spring, accepting Kagome's soap to wash herself.

"Kagome…I think it would be wise to….to….to leave the group….for while," Sango was slightly ashamed of the stutter in her voice. After a pregnant silence she looked up slowly, almost shyly. Kagome had her head tilted to the side, eyes studying the clear remorse in Sango's face. Instead of wailing, making a scene and making her promise to stay (like she would've expected her to do) Kagome nodded her head and went back to her hair.

"I understand," she started after a pause, "It's about Kohaku. I didn't want to say anything, and I know Inuyasha wouldn't dare admit it, but he's losing sleep, losing speed. I mean, it took him almost ten minutes to finish off a mere snake youkai. Miroku actually fell asleep during the fight, leaning so heavily on the staff it had started to splinter at the bottom!" she giggled softly to herself, but Sango's mind swam with disbelief that Kagome was becoming so observant, wise and mature.

"Did you know that we woke up around noon yesterday? Nobody even complained! I mean, Inuyasha did a little bit, but he didn't blame it on anybody! But, I do understand why you'd want to leave. It's okay, I think if you stayed at Keade's village for a while Kohaku would finally make peace with his demons, no pun intended!" she laughed again. Sango had to smile, for a second she sounded too much like a voice from the past, a gray eyed woman that possessed so much wisdom it was scary.

While Kagome sang one of Sango's favorite little rhyming songs, she let her mind wander to the past. She'd had the strangest dream the night before. Truth is, she missed her old life, her family and friends. Her loneliness was starting to show up every night in her hopes of hopes. Being with Kohaku wasn't helping her out at all, it was making things worse if anything else.

The boy had the uncanny ability to make her wish she'd done something she'd never regretted not doing. In fact, her heart longed for the second soul that ran wild locked behind her human ki. There were things she longed to say that she knew would be taboo to speak of after so many years of hiding.

"Yoo hoo! Sango, come on! Inuyasha said he wants to jump in," Kagome said interrupting her from her semi unpleasant thoughts. Sango gave her a warm smile, wrapping Kagome's cotton robe around her body and shimmying to the bushes where her clothing lay in a rumpled heap. She followed Kagome down a little further, around a bend where the boys could bathe and they could wash their clothing in peace.

"What in the world were you thinking so hard about back there?" she asked dipping her skirt into the cold water. Sango suppressed a shiver as she too started to wash her two outfits in the freezing water. She tried to think up a good lie, but settled on a weak change of topic. Kagome scowled but dropped the subject. She knew that even between two people as close as themselves, that there were things that you couldn't talk about. She shrugged, allowing Sango to keep her skeletons.

Sango was relieved, for Kagome's thinking was right on the money. There WERE things that shouldn't be said. Sango's closet was overflowing with dirty laundry and the skeletons had long since stopped stinking. But, as it remained, it wasn't telling someone else that was so hard; it was accepting the bruises and bumps herself.

Since she was a child she learned of a curse she had the misfortune of carrying all her life. A curse, a gift, a sin or a blessing, she wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't want it.

You see, Sango held a secret in her heart, a secret she didn't like to think about, a secret that she hid for the sake of the sanity of all those she cared for.

* * *

**Welcome to the riveting first chapter of Tortured Souls!**

**I'm bbbbaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkk! I know I've spent a few months farting around, but I have gotten some good story ideas out of my break. This story was located under another penname, but I already have a base here, so this is where I'll stay.**

**Also, I am starting a website for stories like "We Can't Be Friends", and its sequel "Wedding Disasters." So I'm looking for Inuyasha art work. If anyone is interested drop me a line at "When Daddy Returned" will also be finished between chapters and as soon as I fix some of the errors in it. Tat ta!**


End file.
